These Years We Spend Together
by sbeth88
Summary: Glee/One Tree Hill crossover. Sixteen year old Santana Lopez is adopted by someone who is only five years older than her, Brooke Davis. Now, she has to live in a world that's very different to her. Along the way, she finds family, friends, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Lonely B. Davis

"Brooke, you have a call on line two."

Millie was handing Brooke a double mocha latte and a fresh, warm bagel. Millie was the best assistant anyone could ask for. She was always punctual, well-mannered, and looked excellent wearing the clothes from the "Clothes over Bros" clothing line Brooke started back in high school. Millie was dark haired, with pouty lips and dark skin. She was very pretty, which is what Brooke expects from any of her employees.

"I swear it better not be Victoria! I cannot handle anymore of her crap or I am going to blow." Brooke grabbed the phone from the receiver hoping she wouldn't have to yell or scream at 9 o'clock in the morning.

"Brooke Davis. Who's speaking?"

Millie smiled at Brooke through the glass while Brooke answered a bunch of questions. Brooke jotted down a few notes and then hung the phone on the receiver.

It had been an agent that called to set up a meeting with Macy's. They are interested in the fall line, and Brooke definitely had some pieces that would knock their socks off.

Brooke began a small venture of design when she was in high school. She had always been interested in fashion, and everyone was surprised At how handy she was with the actual clothes-making part. However, now she hardly gets to touch a single thing except for her sketchbooks. Everything is made in a multimillion-dollar factory. So, all Brooke has to do is come up with ideas, and occasionally make clothing samples.

Brooke is very thankful to have such a successful company. But, like someone once said, it gets lonely at the top. She used to spend her days chasing boys, and hanging out with her best friends. Now, she lives 600 miles away from everyone that was a part of her life back in Tree Hill… except Victoria!

Victoria is an employee of "Clothes over Bros", but she is very impolite and mean. Quite frankly, she's just a bitch. She works for Brooke, yet gives Brooke a million rules to follow. Two of her main rules are "No Boys" and "No Leeching Friends." She handles most meetings and social appearances for work, but she extends the rules even into Brooke's personal life. Since living in New York requires you to be somewhat of a socialite to rise to the top, Brooke is always arranged to be seen at certain places with certain people. And, by certain people, it's the people Brooke is usually set up with for a "fake" date. Victoria doesn't allow Brooke to have any contact with her "fake" dates and makes Brooke leave as soon as the clock strikes. In other words, as soon as Brooke is seen with who she needs to be seen with, Victoria whisks Brooke away in a black limo and brings her home to an empty house, without even getting a single phone number or having a polite conversation.

You may wonder why Victoria is allowed to make so many decisions for Brooke, even personal ones, when _Victoria_ works for _Brooke_. But, Victoria is very strong willed, and has helped the company become a success. And besides that, she is Brooke's mother. Yep, the same mother that was absent for most of Brooke's adolescence since she was old enough to take care of herself. Brooke never heard from Victoria, until she saw "Brooke Davis" on a billboard in some city she was vacationing in. Victoria rushed to New York immediately, and eventually sort of nudged her way into the company. She hasn't left since.

"Brooke, you have another call. Line two." Millie had stuck her head in and out so fast, Brooke only saw a flash of her.

"Brooke speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Ms. Davis. This is Laurie from the adoption agency. I just wanted to let you know that everything is good to go, and your adoption has been approved. Just come down to my office and we will figure out all the details. Looks like you will be a foster parent soon."

Brooke stared at the phone after she hung it on the receiver. Tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Millie! Today is the day! The adoption agency just called. I need you to watch the store, while I go downtown. I promise to give you all the details as soon as I know anything. You shouldn't be running the store very long by yourself, but I need to get used to having an infant before I come back. You know how crazy that can get. All the important numbers are on my desk. And you can call Victoria for anything else. I can't believe this is finally happening, Millie!"

"Brooke, slow down and breathe. I promise I will take care of everything. Go ahead, and I'll finish up here. Oh, and congratulations!"

Brooke hugged Millie so tight it left Millie breathless, probably due to all of her internal organs crushing on the inside.

Brooke ran to her car still wearing the biggest smile on her face. Before she got in, she popped the trunk, and pulled out a baby carrier that doubled as a carseat. She carefully strapped the carseat in the back seat, and placed a yellow blanket inside. She smiled as she pictured the baby girl or boy that she would soon be bringing home. She jumped in the front seat, cranked the car, and started her drive toward the agency.

As she drove, she hummed the tune of "Pocketful of Sunshine." She was ecstatic, and nothing could bring her down from her high. She decided she wanted a family after she realized how much fortune she was blessed with and had nobody to share it with. She wanted the family she never had. Brooke Davis was not the normal twenty-one year old. She had a multimillion dollar company, and she knew she was destined to be a better mother than Victoria ever was to her. She also knew having an infant wouldn't be easy. She had a trial adoption with a sick infant from another country that came to the United States for a surgery. She grew attached to the little girl, but was so happy she was chosen to experience parenthood and be the caregiver while she was here.

When it grew time to send the little girl back home to her family, Brooke didn't want her to go. She knew that she was recovered, but she had formed a special bond with this child. She brought her to the agency, and they told Brooke they weren't certain, but they may call her for a permanent adoption. And that was what had her smiling from ear to ear today. They called. And she was about to adopt her own little baby.

Brooke pulled into the parking lot, and before she got out, she glanced back at the carseat and smiled. She got out and smoothed out her black dress. She checked her makeup in the mirror from her purse, and then made her way to the front door. She was nervous, and her heart was beating fast. She knew from this moment on, her life would be different.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Davis, we need you to sign these papers, and everything should be good to go!"<p>

Brooke took the silver pen in her hand, and signed her name on the dotted line. As she signed the paperwork as swiftly as possible, the name kept ringing in her head. "Santana Lopez." Brooke loved the name, and she was already thinking of all the nicknames she could give her little bundle of joy.

Brooke signed the last page, and handed the stack of papers and silver pen back to Laurie. Laurie scanned the paperwork for completeness, and then picked up the phone from her desk.

"Hi. Is Santana ready? Ms. Davis is here to take her home."

Laurie put the phone back on her desk, and smiled at Brooke.

There was a knock on the door, and Laurie stood to open it. Brooke stood up, and smoothed her hair and dress. She had never been so nervous to meet a child. But, this would be her child. It was different.

The door swung open, and there stood a young lady with nothing in her hands, but a duffel bag. Brooke looked behind her for somebody holding an infant. She looked back at Laurie with a look of questioning when she found no infant in sight.

"Ms. Davis, this is Santana Lopez. Santana, this is Ms. Brooke Davis. She is your foster parent."

Brooke felt her knees go limp, and took a seat before they buckled. This girl she was staring at, and who was staring right back at her, was her foster child. She had to be almost full grown, Brooke thought. She was expecting an infant. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yo, you taking me home or not?" Santana popped her gum, and tilted her head to the side, waiting for an answer.

Brooke looked at Laurie, and then looked at Santana, then back at Laurie.

"Yes, Santana. She is bringing you home," Laurie said. She looked at Brooke, who seemed to be calming down, and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I'd like to get out of this dump as fast as possible, if that's ok with you." Santana had a stern look on her face.

Brooke stared at her, still trying to figure out how to feel about this. She surely couldn't raise a teenager. An infant, yes. A teenager, no way. She was a teenager just a mere three years ago. How could the agency trust a teenage life to her?

Composing herself, Brooke stood and faced Laurie. "Does there happen to be an exchange policy?"

Laurie looked appalled, but then laughed it off, and walked Brooke towards the door.

"You will be fine, Brooke. We evaluated you, and we wouldn't allow you to adopt if we didn't think you were ready. I know you were expecting an infant or toddler, but we base our choices of placement on the needs of the children. You seemed to be a perfect fit for Santana. I promise that you will do fine. You have my personal number and you can call me at any time."

Brooke took a deep breath, and looked at Santana, who was standing by the door ready to go.

"I'll definitely be calling you, Laurie. Santana, let's go."

Santana walked behind Brooke, following her to her car. Brooke beeped the alarm to her black Mercedes to unlock the doors. Santana rolled her eyes, and scoffed.

"Problem?" Brooke was not going to put up with any teenager attitudes.

"Well, obviously you aren't adopting me for the checks. What is it you need? To prove to your family that you are grown? To fit in with your friends that all have kids? Or do you run a child sweatshop, and just want to add me to the payroll?"

"First of all, I am doing YOU a favor. Second of all, I don't have any family. Third of all, none of my friends have kids. And thirdly, it's not considered a payroll, because I don't pay the children that work in my sweatshop!"

Brooke got in the car, and slammed the door. Santana stood there wondering if she should get in and take her chances, or go ahead and hit the road. The agency always caught back up to her, and she was always moved into a new family's home within a few weeks.

Santana opened the back door to throw her bag in the back, and caught a glimpse of the carseat with the yellow blanket draped neatly inside.

"Can I ride up front, or do you want me to sit in that?" Santana laughed and jumped in the front seat before Brooke could even answer.

Santana watched out of the windows on the ride to wherever Brooke was taking her. She actually could be taking her to a sweatshop for all she knew. That's one thing she learned from being in and out of the orphanage all her life: never trust anyone, no matter how nice they may seem. She had been moved in and out of thirteen different homes over the last eight years of her life. When she was only eight years old, her mother had dropped her on the front steps of the orphanage, and never looked back as she drove off. She didn't even have the decency to make sure Santana got inside alright.

Santana watched the buildings, as they drove down the street. She had never been to this part of New York before. There were really tall buildings, and right beside them, there were small boutiques filled with designer clothes, and even some dedicated to just selling chocolate. She felt like she was in a foreign country, like France or something. She tried not to look too interested in the buildings surrounding them, as they came to a stop, but Brooke was too busy looking through her cell phone for a phone number to even notice.

Brooke was searching frantically for the only number that she knew could save her at this moment. _Haley 283-674-9283._ She immediately hit dial as soon as she found the name.

"Hi! You have reached Haley. You know what to do." Beep. Brooke ended the call, and rested her forehead on her steering wheel.

"What am I going to do?" Brooke wailed.

"For starters, you can get me something to eat since you drove her slower than a turtle with a broken leg." Santana had her arms crossed and was frowning at Brooke.

Brooke had forgotten that Santana was even in the car with her. She has been quiet the whole ride over. She knew she had to take care of the girl, but she did not want her mother anywhere near this situation. She could hear her mother now, "Brooke, you can't simply adopt someone because you're bored. You can barely take care of yourself." Brooke rolled her eyes at the thought of Victoria running into them together at this moment. She hadn't even had time to explain anything to Santana. She wasn't even prepared for what she would say. She didn't think she would be bringing home a half grown person.

"Leave your duffel in the car. Follow me and stay close. Don't wander, and surely don't talk to anyone unless spoken to first, you hear me?" Brooke was taking a giant risk bringing Santana into the store, but she didn't know if she was allowed to leave someone of her age in the car alone. And, she wasn't sure if she wanted to, either.

Santana got out of the car, and slammed the door, hoping to crack a window or two. She knew Brooke didn't want her. She could feel it. She was used to this feeling, but something was off. Something felt different, but she couldn't quite tell what it was.

Brooke led Santana straight to her office, and shut the door behind them. Santana sat on the leather couch, and breathed heavily until she collected herself to speak.

"This fourteen-floor building doesn't have an elevator?" Santana used her last bit of air to ask.

"Yes, actually. But, we aren't using it and getting caught with Victoria so she can play twenty questions and make this situation worse."

"Who the hell is Victoria? Obviously she scares you. Do y'all not get along or something?"

Brooke looked at Santana and just shook her head.

"Well, you should have let me brought my duffel with me. I have four pairs of brass knuckles and a can of pepper spray in there."

Brooke looked at Santana in astonishment. "Are you kidding me? I cannot believe you brought gang related paraphernalia into my vehicle! What is wrong with you?"

"It's not gang related. Geez. I just had to learn to protect myself, ok?"

Brooke paced back and forth with her hand on her forehead. She was trying to think of any possible way she could get out of this mess. Maybe she could call the agency and beg for another foster child, and explain that this girl was unruly and disobedient. Or, she could just hide her away in her house, and let someone home-school her. She could keep her a secret until she was eighteen, and then send her out to the real world when she would be ready. Brooke would do anything, as long as Victoria never found out.

Just as Brooke was heading towards the door, it swung open, and Millie was standing there with a stack of papers in her hand.

"Here is the contract for the Fall fashion show. It needs to be signed as soon as possible, so I can send it off." Millie was smiling, as usual.

Brooke took the papers from her, and didn't say anything. Millie came into the office, and was peeking around as if she was looking for something.

"Well, where is the baby?" Millie couldn't stand the suspense any longer.

Brooke looked at her, and sighed.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Brooke. I was sure that it was official, and you would be bringing a baby home." Millie looked apologetic, and now realized the look on Brooke's face was not of happiness. She looked worried.

"No, I got a foster child, Millie. But, she will won't be a child for much longer." She looked to her right where Santana had sat on the leather couch recuperating from the fourteen flights of stairs they climbed. But, she was nowhere to be found.

"Damnit! Where did she go?" Brooke did a complete three sixty sweep of her office, looking for Santana.

"Where did who go?" Millie said, confused.

"Santana!" Brooke yelled.

"Santana?" Millie was still trying to figure out how Brooke's foster child wouldn't be a child for much longer.

"Yes, Millie. Santana. That's who the agency thinks I should parent. And, no she's not a baby. She's not even a toddler. She is a full blown teenager, and she is the worst kind: the kind with an attitude."

Millie looked shocked, but didn't waste any time before helping Brooke look for the missing girl. Millie checked all the offices, and rooms that were unlocked. She rode the elevator several times, hoping to catch the runaway on another floor of the building. She was scrambling off the elevator on the fifth floor when she bumped into Victoria, causing her to spill her coffee all down her satin pantsuit.

"Millie! Why aren't you watching where you are going? And, what are you doing on the fifth floor? You don't have any business being here." Victoria was fuming as she used the only napkin that was wrapped around her coffee to wipe the liquid from her chest.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I was running an errand."

"For who? Brooke barely knows any floor other than the fourteenth. And last time I checked, you were _her_ assistant."

"Yes, I know. It was actually a personal errand. I came to see Tommy, in the packaging department." Millie blushed, but not for being caught trying to rendezvous with a coworker, but for telling a lie. She was very honest, and hear ears burned at the thought of being caught in a fib.

"Alright Millie, but if you keep this kind of thing up, I'll have to tell Brooke to find a new assistant." Victoria flipped her hair over her shoulder, and stepped onto the elevator. She didn't even look at Millie again while she waited for the elevator doors to close.

* * *

><p>Brooke was running around the building like a chicken with its head cut off, searching for Santana everywhere. Then, she thought of it. Santana's bag was in her car, and she knew she would probably want the last little bit of personal belongings she owned before she went anywhere.<p>

Brooke ran down the many flights of stairs, still avoiding the elevators in case of Victoria being in one. She made it to the front door, right when she caught a glimpse of a girl running by the front of the building holding a duffel bag.

Brooke hit the front doors with full force, sending a shock through her body from the impact of hitting such a hard surface.

"Hey! Santana! Where do you think you are going? Get back here! And how did you get your duffel out of the car?" Brooke was steadily running behind her, but she was in heels and Santana had a big head start. She slowed to a walk, and turned back towards the building. That's when she saw the group of security guards gathered around her car.

"Is there a problem here?" Brooke was staring in the face of five security guards that had been admiring her car with a grin.

"Ms. Davis, is this your car?" The security guard tried to hold in a laugh, but slipped a little.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" She quickly walked around to the side they were standing on, and there she saw it. It was missing the back window, and glass was shattered everywhere.

"I'm afraid that girl you were chasing busted your window out and stole something. Do you want us to help you make a police report?"

"That little witch!" Brooke clenched her teeth and her face turned bright red. "Actually, she didn't _steal_ anything. That was her duffel bag, and I am completely capable of filing a police report on my own. Thanks."

Brooke walked away from the car, and back into the building. She was so exhausted that she didn't even think twice of taking the elevator. She walked onto the elevator, hit the button that said fourteen, and tried to compose herself before she faced whoever would be on the other side of the doors when they opened onto the fourteenth floor.

* * *

><p>The elevator reached the fourteenth floor, and thankfully nobody was in sight. Brooke made a dash for her office. She closed the door behind her, and went straight to the phone to call Millie.<p>

"You can come back. I've found her. She busted my window out of my car, and took off running down the street. So, no need in searching anymore. Thanks anyways, Millie."

Brooke hung up the phone and laid her head on her desk. Just as she was trying to rub the migraine that was starting to form out of her head, Victoria walks into the office, and sits in the chair across from Brooke's desk.

"Hard day?" Victoria had a smug look on her face.

"Yes, actually. But, you wouldn't understand, Mother."

"I told you to call me Victoria." She looked towards the window, and got up.

"Yes, Victoria. I completely understand." Brooke rolled her eyes, and laid her head back down.

"What in the world is going on around your car down there?" Victoria was looking out the window closely, but being sure not to touch her face to the glass.

"Someone broke into my car. No big deal. Nothing was stolen. So, can we go back to business now?"

"Yes. Macy's called and set up an interview with you, I assume. I called and had it pushed back until May…"

"What? You cannot do that! This is _my_ company, and I decide when to meet with other companies, not you!" Brooke could not believe Victoria had the gall to cancel an appointment as important as that.

"Brooke, I only do what is in the best interest for you. You know that. And you are simply not ready to be presenting your sketches or samples for the fall line!"

Brooke was not in the mood to hear what her mother was saying. So, she smiled at her, rolled her eyes, grabbed her keys, and walked out of the door. She walked out to her car, with the now busted window, and got inside.

She drove the short distance of about three miles to her home. Her home consisted of eight bedrooms and three baths. It was a huge house, but Brooke only occupied about one fourth of it. She always felt lonely, and found herself spending more time at her store rather than her home. Now that her staff was growing, she was finding herself without much to do in her own office anymore. That's another reason she decided to start a family. She hadn't had luck with dating, for most guys her age ran away at the first hint of family.

She pulled her car into the three car garage, and headed towards the front door. She was fishing her house key out of her purse, when she heard the door unlock, and swing open.

There stood Santana wearing her bath robe, and chewing on a carrot.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke had just calmed down, and was fuming again already.

"I live here, remember?" Santana didn't even wait for Brooke to step inside. She turned and walked back into the kitchen where she was fixing herself a snack.

"You, young lady, do not live here! I will not house a vandal or a thief!" Brooke was grabbing all the food that was scattered on the counter, and was putting it back into the refrigerator.

"I didn't steal anything. Besides, while you and your nerdy assistant was having a pow-wow, I heard the other workers on the floor saying Victoria was on her way up, and decided we would need my brass knuckles anyhow. Then, I had all sorts of people yelling at me for trying to open your car door. So, I panicked, busted the window, and took my duffel bag. I asked someone in a building a few blocks away for your address, and they gave it to me."

"That's quite a story, Santana. But, you don't have to lie." Brooke was growing angrier by the minute. She had to call the adoption agency as soon as possible.

Brooke walked to the door where she had dropped her purse when she came in. She grabbed her cell phone from her purse, and dialed the agency.

There was no answer. So, she called Laurie.

"Hello. This is Laurie!"

"Hi, Laurie. This is Brooke. Look, I really need to talk to you about Santana."

As, Laurie was shuffling around her house to get to a more quiet place to talk, Brooke was watching Santana scarfing down the food as if she wouldn't eat again for days. She only paused long enough to take large gulps of water, from a Fiji water bottle. Brooke hadn't noticed before, but Santana had a petite frame, and was pretty thin. She didn't look sickly like some of the girls you see now days, but she was tiny. She seemed to be very fit, though. Her legs were quite muscular, but not in a manly way. She had a dark complexion that seemed to be the perfect shade of vanilla. Her lips were naturally plump, and slightly pink. Her eyes were the richest brown she had ever seen, and her hair was like black satin. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, highlighting all the beautiful featured of her face. She had high cheekbones, and perfect eyebrows. Her face looked almost angelic when she wasn't scrunching her forehead or eyebrows together. Brooke watched Santana stuff a handful of carrots into her bag, and figured she knew she was probably heading back to the orphanage or off to a new family.

"Ms. Davis, are you there?" Laurie had been trying to get her attention over the phone.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm sorry."

"And you were about to tell me something about Santana?" Laurie sounded as if she knew what was coming.

"I just wanted to tell you thanks for sending Santana to me and trusting me with her. I know I didn't thank you earlier today, but I wanted to do that now. I'm sorry if I bothered you." Brooke bit her lip as she tried to hold back the lump in her throat.

Brooke knew Santana needed her. And what would separate her from the rest of the foster families if she was to send her packing now?

"Well, thank you Ms. Davis. And it's no problem. Call me for anything, and I mean anything." Laurie hung up the phone, but Brooke held the phone to her ear just a few seconds more before moving.

Brooke put the phone down, and looked at Santana. Santana was standing there looking at Brooke with uncertainty. She almost looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Santana, do you want me to show you your room?" Brooke grabbed the carrots sticking from the duffel bag and put them back in the fridge. "No food in your room, ok?"

"Ok," said Santana. She was still confused. She couldn't believe Brooke didn't send her back.

Santana grabbed her duffel and followed Brooke upstairs to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room was painted an olive color, with dark brown furniture that all matched. There was a king sized bed with white sheets and a very thick comforter. Santana tried to count all of the pillows on the bed, but lost count at 9, for some were hidden behind the others. Across from the bed, there was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall, and a laptop on a small desk beside that. There was a huge walk-in closet that Santana knew she couldn't fill up even with all the clothes she has ever owned. Across from the closet, there was a personal bathroom connected to the room.

The bathroom had a huge Jacuzzi tub, a stand-up shower, a toilet, and a sink in it. Everything was white, brown, and olive in color. It looked as if nobody had ever been in there. All the necessities were already stocked: toilet paper, toothbrush and toothpaste, soap, and even the good kind of shampoo. Santana knew it was the good stuff because she seen it in many commercials.

Santana sat her duffel bag on the floor, and sat on the bed. She looked around the room, and inspected every little detail.

"Is something wrong?" Brooke asked. "There are other rooms, if you would like to see them. I had planned on adopting a baby, so all I have ready is a nursery. We can work on another room while you stay here if you like."

Santana looked at Brooke, and for the first time smiled. "No, this is perfect. I've never had my own room before, especially one that looks like it's straight out of a magazine."

"Well, you can do whatever you like to it. My room is just across the hall, so you know where to find me if you need me." Brooke was happy to see Santana smile, but she was simply exhausted from the emotional roller coaster she had been on that day.

"Thank you, Ms. Davis," Santana said.

"Just call me Brooke. We're only five years apart, after all." With that, Brooke turned and walked across the hallway into her own room. She shut Santana's door behind her, and laughed to herself when she her Santana jumping on the bed. For the first time this day, she felt like she may have made a good decision.

Santana was running around the room inspecting everything. She couldn't believe she had her own TV. She could hardly believe this wasn't a dream. Brooke really let her stay, even after all of the horrible things she did and said.

Santana unpacked her duffel bag. She put her only pair of pants and two shirts in a drawer. Then, she took out the picture of her mother, and set it on the night stand beside the bed. She touched two fingers from her lips to the picture while mouthing "I love you."

After unpacking what little belongings she had, she laid across the bed, and flipped on the TV. She laid there and channel surfed for a while, with every channel catching her attention. After she looked through all eight hundred channels, she decided to take a bath.

Brooke sat on her bed, as she pulled some Tylenol from her bedside table. She had a major headache, and wanted it to go away fast. She took two Tylenol and downed a whole bottle of water. She laid back on her bed and propped her feet up with two pillows. She could hear the water running from across the hall, and knew Santana was taking a bath.

Just as Brooke's headache was easing, she heard her cell phone start to ring. She rolled over to wear it lay, and peeked on eye open to see who was calling. It was Haley. She hadn't talked to Haley since she had left Tree Hill, but she called her out of desperation earlier that day. Hayley had a son of her own, and also was a teacher. So, she was the first one to pop into Brooke's mind when she was first freaking out about Santana. Haley was one of Brooke's close friends from high school. Other than Peyton Sawyer, Haley was her closest friend.

"Haley James?" Brooke was smiling from ear to ear.

"Brooke Davis?" Haley couldn't believe who was on the other side of that phone.

"Well, what have you been up to Haley?"

"Just being a mom and a teacher. What about you, big shot clothes designer?" Haley laughed.

"Just being a big shot clothes designer!"

"Awe, well I've missed you, Brooke."

"Missed you too Haley!" They went on trading stories about what happened after high school, and who they haven't talked to in ages. It seemed that everyone had moved away from Tree Hill at one point or another. Haley had married Nathan Scott in high school. He was the basketball superstar of the town, and now he is playing for the Charlotte Bobcats. Haley and Nathan had a son, who is almost five years old by now. But Haley and Nathan take turns caring for him since they divorced two years ago.

"So how is that boy of yours, anyways?" Brooke was dying to know about little Jamie.

Haley went on to talk about Jamie and how he was doing, making Brooke eager to meet the little boy. She knew if she ever went for a visit, she wouldn't want to come back.

They talked about Santana, and Brooke explained how she expected an infant. They laughed and laughed about it, and then Haley explained that she couldn't give advice on teenagers yet, but she would always be there if Brooke needed her. They ended the conversation with promises of not letting it be that long before they talked again, and then they hung up.

Brooke got up off the bed, and walked across the hall. She stood outside Santana's room, listening. Santana walked up behind Brooke, and coughed.

"I was just seeing if you were finished bathing." Brooke smiled.

"Sure you were." Santana tried not to snarl this time.

Brooke smiled and backed up to let Santana back into her room. Santana sat on the bed, and Brooke walked in behind her. She opened the closet and realized that Santana hardly had a wardrobe.

"I guess we need to take you to get some clothes and things since you start school on Monday."

"What's wrong with what I have?" Santana looked offended.

"Well, dear. You are now representing Clothes Over Bros, which is my clothing line, and there is no way in the world I am going to let you walk around in bad fashion with my name written all over it."

Santana gave her a go-to-hell look.

"Come on, Santana. Most girls enjoy shopping! It will be fun and it will give us a chance to get to know one another!" Brooke was beaming. Obviously shopping was in her blood.

"Alright, alright. But, I will not wear anything similar to that hideous dress you're wearing."

Brooke looked at herself in the full length mirror to her right. She loved this dress, but it was a bit aging.

"Well, I'll just have to do some shopping myself then, too!"

Santana could tell that Brooke did enough shopping without her around anyways. But, she couldn't help but to feel a little excited to be able to actually buy something from a store. Everything she owned, for years, had been second hand.

"Well get some sleep, Santana. We'll go as soon as I wake up in the morning." Brooke left Santana in a daydream of clothes and shoes. Brooke crawled into bed, and fell asleep faster than she had in years.

Santana tossed and turned, and couldn't sleep. She was nervous and excited for the future at the same time. She really wanted things to work out here. She kind of liked Brooke. Once you got past the stuck up, hard, exterior, Brooke was actually fun. Besides, she was twenty-one years old.

Santana wondered about what her school would be like, and if she would be able to make friends. She thought about Victoria, and if Brooke had told her anything yet. She thought about her life changing so fast, and decided that for Brooke, she was going to try hard, and be easier on her.

The next morning Santana woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked down stairs. She freshened up in the bathroom before meeting Brooke in the kitchen.

"I hope you like pancakes, eggs, and toast." Brooke was already eating.

"I do." Santana sat down and started to eat.

Breakfast was good, and Santana couldn't help but to wonder if breakfast was served like this every morning. She climbed the stairs, back to her room, and took a shower. When she got out of the shower, she saw a pink crop top, and black skinny jeans lay on her bed. On the floor were black sandals with white stones around the ankle. It looked like Brooke had some style, after all.

Santana dressed herself in the jeans that didn't fit her as tight as she would like. She pulled the pink shirt over her toweled head, and then put on the shoes. If anything she bought today was half as nice as these things, she would be in heaven.

"Oh, I see you tried the outfit on. I know it's not really your size, but I figured you would like to wear something different." Brooke was leaning in the doorway of Santana's room. She had on white Capri pants, and a navy blue tank top. She looked her age today. Yesterday, she could have passed for thirty.

"Thanks, Brooke. I like it." Santana was checking herself out in the mirror.

"Well I'm ready when you are." Brooke slid the flip flops she was holding onto her feet, and put her hands on her hips.

"Just let me dry my hair and I will be ready to go."

Santana had never seen the inside of a fancy clothes boutique before. The floors were made of marble, and the mannequins were too. There were huge silk curtains draped to one side of the large display windows. The clothes all hung in a neat and orderly fashion on thick, wooden hangers. There were chandeliers filled with crystals hanging from the ceiling and she stood staring at them, admiring their sparkle. There weren't many people shopping in the store, but Santana spotted a few heads sticking up every now and then above the clothes racks.

"Santana?" Brooke was standing there with a pile of clothes already picked out for Santana to try on.

Santana walked towards Brooke and took a few things off of the pile and headed to the dressing room. In the pile, there were pants, shorts, skirts, shirts, and dresses. She pulled a black cocktail dress from the pile, and wondered where she would ever wear something like this too. She undressed quickly, and pulled the dress over her head. She stood admiring herself in the mirror, not being sure if she could pull the dress off or not. She pulled her hair up on top of her head and made a pout in the mirror. Who was she kidding? She could pull anything off.

Santana knew she was beautiful. She just never had the opportunity to enjoy being beautiful. Before, nobody cared what she looked like. To the foster families before, she was just another name with a check and to the kids at the orphanage, she was just another kid that may find a home before they got a chance to.

Santana slipped out of the dress, and tried on a few of the other things. She was trying on the last pair of jeans when she heard Brooke asking if anything fit.

"Everything fits. I am trying on the last pair of jeans now." Santana pulled her shirt over the front zipper and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Alright. Well, come out and let me have a look."

Santana stepped out of the dressing room, and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you think?"

Brooke couldn't believe how gorgeous Santana looked. She had transformed from a bratty teenager to an elegant young lady in a matter of minutes. Brooke smiled and thought to herself "fashion really can make a difference in the world."

"Santana, they're perfect! I have so much more to show you. So hurry up and change." Brooke hurried off and left Santana there to admire herself.

After a last glance at herself, Santana rushed back into the dressing room and quickly dressed herself in the clothes Brooke had lent her. She piled the clothes that she just tried on in her arms, and wandered out to find Brooke.

Santana found Brooke in the swimsuit section and laughed when she saw Brooke holding two different ones, trying to decide which one she would look better in.

"The red one would look good on you," Santana said.

Brooke turned around, surprised that Santana found her so quickly.

"I thought so too," Brooke said, as she hung the other one back on the rack. "Which swimsuit do you want? Summer will be here soon and we have to go to Bora Bora this year!"

Santana smiled at the thought of taking a lavish vacation right after school let out. She had told her classmates every year for the past eight years that she was going to Disney Land for the summer with her family. Nobody ever found out she was lying because when she returned to school the following year, she always had different classmates. She never stayed at one school for very long. At least now she wouldn't have to lie when everyone else was talking about where they would be vacationing for the summer.

"I think I would like this pink one." Santana pulled a two piece bikini from the shelf.

"A string bikini for a sixteen year old? I think not. Why don't you try pulling off a whole piece bathing suit first, and we'll go from there." Brooke knew with the body Santana had, she would have every boy, and probably man, ogling for miles.

Santana rolled her eyes, and put the swimsuit back. She pulled a whole piece, blue, bathing suit that was about four sizes too big for her from the rack.

"That's a little big for you, don't you think?" Brooke laughed.

"It's for you. MOO!" Santana threw the bathing suit at Brooke, and walked out of the swimsuit section as fast as she could.

Brooke stood there, shocked at what just happened. Weren't they just getting along fine? She didn't understand what had just happened.

Brooke found Santana sitting on a leather couch, used for customers waiting to change, or for husbands that hated to shop. She didn't look upset, but Brooke wasn't sure how to approach her.

"Santana, you can get the pink bathing suit in the two-piece, but not with the strings, ok?" Brooke was trying to compromise.

"I don't really care what kind of bathing suit I wear." Santana laughed. "I'd still be hotter than you in a one-piece."

Santana got up from the couch, crossed her arms, and smiled at Brooke. "That's why you didn't want me to wear the string bikini right? Too afraid I would look better in it than you?"

Brooke scoffed. "No! I just don't want you to look like a tramp."

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Brooke."

With that, they headed to the counter to purchase all the things they had tried on.

Santana and Brooke had their arms filled with bags and boxes of clothes as they headed to the car. Santana wobbled as she tried to steady the packages on her arms, but bumped into the newspaper stand and lost her balance. She fell, hitting the sidewalk hard and sending all the packages in different directions.

"Here, let me help you up."

Santana looked up to a hand extending out to help her up. She covered her eyes to shield the sun to get a better look at who spoke.

She was tall and blonde. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were the bluest eyes Santana had ever seen. They glistened in the sunlight, and the girl smiled while showing how white her teeth were. She barely wore any makeup, but was naturally stunning. Santana extended her hand and clasped it around the stranger's hand. The girl pulled Santana up with ease, and started collecting her strewn packages.

"Thank you," Santana said, as they piled the last box on top of the others.

"Anytime." The girl took a few steps back, waved, and then turned away and continued walking down the sidewalk.

Santana gathered the boxes and bags, and walked to the car, being careful to peek around the stack every now and then.

"I thought you got lost." Brooke was stuffing things in her trunk when Santana walked up.

"No, I just fell over in front of everyone on the sidewalk."

Brooke laughed and grabbed the boxes from Santana's arms. She piled everything into the trunk and the backseat while Santana climbed in the front passenger seat of the car.

They laughed at how packed the car was and made jokes about who was carrying it all upstairs when they got home. Santana felt bad about what she had done to Brooke at the store earlier, and apologized. Brooke knew Santana didn't mean it, and accepted her apology. They were both glad everything was going alright for once.

They pulled into the garage, and decided to unload the bags before the boxes. Brooke got out, and popped the trunk of the car open and Santana ran to unlock the front door.

She came around the corner of the house, key in hand, but stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw her. There was a young woman sitting on the steps of Brooke's house. Santana knew who she was, but she didn't know how she knew Brooke or why she was sitting on the steps of their house.

"Brooke is in the garage. But she'll be coming in just a second." Santana walked past the girl, and unlocked the door.

"You must be Santana. Hi. I'm Haley." She put her hand out to shake Santana's hand.

Santana was in shock at the beauty of Haley James in real life. She couldn't believe she was about to be shaking her hand. Haley was gorgeous with thick, brown hair, highlighted with blonde and honey strands. Her lips were full, and parted into a huge smile. Her nose crinkled just a tiny bit when she smiled, and Santana thought that was the cutest thing.

"I know who you are Haley James." Santana stuck her hand out, nervously, and shook her delicate hand. She lingered, only for a moment, on the tips of Haley's fingers as they grazed her palm when they let go.

"Well, we are pretty much already acquainted then, huh?" Haley laughed.

"HALEY JAMES? What are you doing here?" Brooke dropped the packages mid sentence, and dashed across the yard, to the front porch.

Haley and Brooke hugged for a whole minute, not letting each other even finish a sentence before they were saying something else. Santana watched them and smiled at the thought of how close their friendship must have been. She couldn't help but to feel slightly jealous that she had never had a friend before. Sure, there were the different kids she met when she went to new schools or different homes, but they were never really interested in Santana. They were just lonely like Santana, so they tended to stick together.

Santana knew she wanted a friendship like this with somebody. She had read about the great things friends do together in books, and watched it in movies. She could feel, in her heart, the longing of being that special to someone.

Brooke and Haley had migrated into the house, still laughing and talking. Santana finished bringing the rest of the boxes and bags inside, and shut the door behind her. She took everything upstairs, and then separated what was hers and what was Brooke's. She placed the boxes that contained Brooke's things on her bed, and went back to her room to put everything in its place.

Santana pulled out all the dresses first. She didn't want them to be wrinkled. She laid them across her bed, and ordered them from most casual to most dressy. Then she hung them, one by one, in her closet. Next, she hung the shirts and then placed the pants and shorts in a drawer. She hung some skirts in the closet, but placed the more casual ones in a drawer below the one containing her pants. She put her new bras and panties in the top drawer, and lined her shoes in a neat row on the floor of her closet.

When Santana was finished giving all her new things a place, she threw away all of the packaging. She walked into her now, very full, closet. There were so many garments to choose from, and she had the urge to try everything on again.

Santana pulled a form-fitting green dress, from a hanger, and held it against her body. She admired herself in the mirror, trying to decide if this was casual enough to wear around the house. With barely any hesitation, she undressed and slid the dress over her head and shoulders. She pulled the dress down over her body, making sure to adjust her boobs and butt afterwards. This dress was really tight, and she didn't want her lady business to disappear under the fabric.

She looked into the mirror and barely recognized the girl staring back at her. She had amazing curves in this dress and it made her bust look two sizes bigger. The dress was pretty short, but elongated her legs and made them appear tanner than they've ever looked. She pulled a hot pink, sleeveless, vest from the closet and put on over the dress, leaving it unzipped. She put on some black, knee-high socks and then slipped her feet into the heeled boots she fell in love with earlier that day.

On her way out of the bedroom, Santana sprayed a little perfume on her neck and wrists. She shut the bedroom door behind her, and made her way downstairs where Brooke and Hayley were.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haley could no longer focus on the words Brooke was saying. All she could manage to say was "uh huh" or "yeah" and nod her head. Brooke could be asking her to do anything at the moment and Haley would be agreeing to it unknowingly.

Haley watched as Santana descended the stairs in an almost dawdling way. She was wearing a skin-tight, green dress that rose to her mid thigh with every step she took. Although most of her legs were covered by knee-high socks and boots, Haley knew Santana's legs were as tan and athletic as her thighs appeared. With only about twelve inches or so of each of Santana's legs showing, Haley knew they were the most attractive pair of legs she had ever laid eyes on.

When Santana made it to the bottom of the stairs, Haley quickly shifted her eyes back to Brooke. Brooke was still going on and on about something Haley had tuned out of minutes ago. She tried to concentrate on the words coming out of Brooke's mouth, but it was like every sense of her body was cancelled out by the sight of Santana in that dress. All she could do was look past the blurred clump of substance sitting across from her, which happened to be Brooke, and take in every inch of Santana with her eyes. She could no longer hear anything, smell anything, or taste anything. And all she could feel was her dry tongue scrape across the roof of her mouth and to the back of her dry throat as she tried to remember to swallow.

Haley continued to watch Santana as she sliced some strawberries and piled them onto a plate. Santana dropped a strawberry onto the floor and bent down to pick it up. Haley looked away, feeling as if she was invading Santana's privacy. Haley didn't understand what had her drawn to Santana in such a way that it was hard for her to pull her eyes off of her. Haley knew Santana was a beautiful girl and had admired Santana's stunning figure earlier, when they met on the porch. Haley had always appreciated a nice body, on a man or woman. But, she never seemed so mesmerized by one that it captured her full attention and focus. Haley shook the thoughts from her head, and tried once more to focus on what Brooke was saying.

"… and I just couldn't believe that Victoria would do that to me. Can you?" Brooke was scrunching her eyebrows the way she always did when she disapproved of something.

"No, I can't." Haley had no idea what Brooke was talking about.

"So, who exactly is this Victoria again? You never explained it to me." Santana sat down at the table with her plate of strawberries.

Haley suddenly got nervous. She nodded her head side to side, politely, when Santana offered her some sliced strawberries. Haley had no idea why she was feeling this way. She thought about how awestruck she was when Santana was coming down the stairway earlier, how she watched her in the kitchen, and worried if Santana had noticed her.

"Brooke, may I use your bathroom?" Haley was staring to sweat and pondered the idea that she was becoming ill. Maybe that's why she seemed to be having these weird feelings and thoughts.

"Of course! It's the second door to the right down that hallway." Brooke pointed behind them, and then turned to Santana to begin the explanation of who Victoria was.

Haley closed the door to the bathroom and found a stack of washrags in the cabinet below the sink. She wet a rag with cold water and wiped her face. She felt her face getting warmer, and decided to just splash the cold water directly onto her face. Yep, she was definitely coming down with some sort of sickness. Her stomach was twisted in knots and she felt a jittery sensation all over her body. She felt like all the blood in her body rushed straight to her toes, leaving her head light and woozy. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and put her head between her knees. She couldn't remember ever feeling this bad before.

After a few minutes of letting the blood rush back into her brain, Haley stood up and dried her face with a towel. She fixed her hair and straightened her clothes. She felt much better now that the blood had returned to where it should be, but she had a pounding headache. She turned out the bathroom light and walked back to the kitchen where she found Brooke and Santana in deep conversation about Victoria.

"I don't understand why you are complaining, Brooke. You had great friends in high school and unlimited resources. You were practically a grown up while in high school," Santana said, pursing her lips.

"Well, I figured that you of all people would understand that not having a parent in high school can be really tough. Especially a mother. Girls need their mothers when they are in high school. I mean it's crucial to have someone help direct you when you don't know where to go and who better to do it than a mom?" Brooke was trying to get her point across to Santana, but she knew she was probably just wasting her breath.

"I understand that. But, I also understand that you didn't have it _that_ bad. I mean you were allowed to do whatever you wanted and always had what you needed."

"Yes, Santana. I had things every teenage girl wants when they are your age. But, I also didn't have what every other teenage girl already had. And that's a mother to go home to after school and share their day with, or to go shopping with on the weekends, or to ask for advice about boys, or any of that stuff."

"Well, I didn't have a mother either. But, I also didn't have a place to call home or any friends, and you can just forget always coming home to a house full of food. I would be lucky to get one decent meal per week. Most of the time I lived off of the soup at the soup kitchen downtown and even had to sleep there a few times. Don't you get that while you didn't have a _mom_, you had a _mother_. You may not have been able to talk to her when you wanted or go shopping or talk about boys, but you always had a place to lay your head and food to eat with the security of knowing it would always be there." Santana had broken into tears in the middle of speaking and could barely form words.

"I'm so sorry, Santana. I wasn't thinking." Brooke pulled Santana close, hugging her and letting her sob on her shoulder. She felt terrible. How could she be so selfish when Santana had a much harder struggle in life than Brooke could even begin to imagine?

They sat there holding each other, hugging, crying, and eventually letting each other go. Brooke smiled at Santana and joked about that being their first hug. Santana said it was nice, but Brooke better not get used to it. Although Santana sounded stern, Brooke could see past her hard exterior and into her soft heart. She knew Santana had been through a lot, and had her guard up. But, that wouldn't stop Brooke from giving Santana the love she deserved. She was going to make sure Santana never had to worry about any of those things she mentioned ever again.

Haley was still standing in the hallway, listening to Brooke and Santana now laughing and joking. She had been watching them talk, afraid to interrupt such a personal moment between the two. She felt bad that she had heard such personal details of Santana's life. She barely knew the girl, but was so absorbed into every word Santana spoke. She didn't know if it was her motherly instinct, or from being a teacher, but she wanted to comfort Santana and let her know that everything will be alright now that she is with Brooke. But, Haley just gathered herself before reentering the kitchen and pretended she didn't hear a word of their conversation.

"So, how long are you in New York for, Haley?" Santana was looking up at her, smiling.

"I actually have a meeting with my lawyer tomorrow morning, here in the city. He couldn't come to me and it was pretty urgent that I meet with him, so I decided to come to him. All I know is he is working on some case that involves a pretty famous actress and couldn't leave until next week. So, after my meeting with him, I am off, back to Tree Hill." Haley laughed.

"Gosh, I've been going on and on about what is going on with me and Victoria lately that I haven't even asked what you were doing in town!" Brooke looked at Haley, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm just here to get some last minute papers signed by my lawyer. I'm in the process of opening up a music academy back home in Tree Hill and he is handling all the corporate details for me. This is my last year as an elementary school teacher. Next year I'll be the overseer of this music school and I have to say I am pretty excited!" Haley explained.

"Wow, Haley! You are always coming up with some way to be involved with music." Brooke laughed.

"What can I say? It's what I love. And since I am no longer touring due to being a full-time mommy, I have to expel my creativeness somewhere."

"And what better way to do that than open your own music school?" Santana joined in.

"That's what I said." Haley lightly patted Santana's arm and immediately withdrew her arm.

Santana didn't seem to notice, and joked about hearing Brooke singing in the shower that morning. Brooke objected, of course, and explained it was her in-shower radio.

"Well, who wants to go see a movie and get dinner?" Brooke asked.

"I'm in." Santana said.

"Me, too," Hayley said with a smile.

"Y'all are not making me watch a _Twilight_ movie," objected Santana.

"Come on!" Brooke squealed. "How can you not like _Twilight_? They are the best movies ever made."

"I'd just rather watch something with a little more meaning." Santana rolled her eyes. It's becoming her signature move to roll her eyes when she opposes something.

"Don't you like romantic fantasies?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, but _Twilight_ seems so fake and everyone goes nuts over it."

"Well that's usually the point of a fantasy. It's not real. And maybe everyone is going nuts over it because it is so good. Come on, missy. You're experiencing _Twilight_." Brooke grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her up to the window with the little hole cut in it.

"I'd like three for _Twilight_ please." Brooke smirked at Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes again and yanked her ticket from Brooke's hand.

"Fine! But, we're getting popcorn and candy, then." Santana stormed off to stand in line.

"Fine," Brooke said, but Santana had already marched off.

Brooke looked at Haley and they smiled, knowing they've won. Then, they go stand in line behind Santana, waiting for their turn in line.

They bought popcorn, sodas, snowcaps, and gummy worms. They carried it all into the movie theater and picked a seat in the middle. Brooke grabbed the end seat since she always has to answer important calls and can dash to the restroom quickly to handle her business. Haley sat beside Brooke and Santana took the next seat beside Haley.

The previews were starting and Haley and Brooke were giggling like little school girls. They have already seen this Twilight a hundred times, but since another one is about to be released, the first and second Twilight is being showed again everywhere.

Santana had never seen _Twilight_, nor was she interested. Santana heard some of the kids at her old school talk about _Twilight_ and it, honestly, made Santana want to throw up. Supposedly there was a human girl who loves a vampire, and their bond is unbreakable. But, then she also sort of loves a werewolf, but in a different way. And werewolves and vampires don't get along. Santana scoffs to herself in the thought of having to watch a werewolf and vampire fight over a human girl.

Santana watched Haley and Brooke laughing and smiling and pointing to people in the audience. Santana tried to imagine what they were like in high school. Santana knew a little about Haley from reading and watching interviews from when Haley was touring with her music.

Santana remembered the first time she ever heard Haley's voice. Santana was with some girls from school, riding around after dark, trying to find something to do. They parked their car at an abandoned park, by the lake. They were a little older than Santana, them being seventeen and eighteen and Santana being fourteen at the time. The girls had been teasing each other and seeing who was the bravest. They ended up skinny dipping in the lake to the sound of the car radio. They were splashing around and jumping off of swinging ropes into the river. Santana was watching everyone from the hood of the car, ignoring their pleas for her to join them, when she heard it on the radio. "Dancin' where the stars go blue, Dancin' where the evening fell, Dancin' in my wooden shoes, In a wedding gown." Santana leaned inside the car and turned up the volume. She laid on her back and just watched the stars, as she breathed in the smell of crisp, fresh air.

From that day on, Santana knew Haley had an amazing voice. And every song she heard Haley sing after that just made her fall in love with her voice all over again, every single time.

"Ok, it's starting," Haley leaned over and told Santana.

Santana smiled and prepared herself for what she was about to watch, hoping it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

"What did you think, Santana?" Brooke was dying to know what Santana thought.

"It actually wasn't that bad," Santana said. She really didn't know if it was or not, because she spent the entire movie watching Haley and Brooke act like complete idiots. Even though they had seen the movie a hundred times, all Santana could hear was "Oooh," "Ahhh," and "Aww" the whole entire time. At first, she was slightly annoyed, but then she caught a glimpse of the young girl Haley used to be, and couldn't take her eyes off of her.

Santana watched Haley laugh, smile, and even cry during the movie. As dark as the theater was, Santana couldn't believe how much emotion she caught radiating from Haley's face. For some reason, seeing Haley this happy made Santana feel warm on the inside. Santana knew how much Haley had given up, marrying young and being a mother. Even though Haley loved being a mother and wouldn't trade it for the world, Santana knew that Haley missed being young sometimes.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Haley asked Brooke.

"I know it's New York, and there is plenty of nice, upscale restaurants around, but I was thinking of having some good, old-fashioned, New York pizza! What do you guys think?" Brooke asked.

"I have been craving pizza!" Haley said.

"Pizza's good." Santana didn't really care where they ate, but she was glad it wasn't an upscale, fancy place like Brooke had mentioned.

Brooke hailed a cab, and they slid in the backseat with Santana in the middle. The "best pizza place in town" was only about ten minutes away. Santana listened to Brooke and Haley reminisce about their favorite pizza joint in Tree Hill that they used to frequent every weekend during high school. Every now and then, Santana would chime in and tell about her past, but without giving much detail.

Santana wouldn't give too many details about her life. She isn't an open book like Brooke is, and like Haley seems to be. Santana is much too guarded to let anyone inside the bitter world of always being alone. She doesn't want pity, and she definitely doesn't want to relive any of it. Since, most of her life is filled with painful memories, Santana usually just makes things up when she talks with other people. But, since she feels like Brooke really cares about her, she doesn't want to lie or deceive Brooke. But, she doesn't want to give the details either. So, when Brooke and Haley recall old boyfriends, friends, and teachers, Santana only comments when she feels she actually has something good to add.

They slow to a stop and climb out of the cab, one by one. The pizza place looked like a "hole in the wall" place, but once they got inside, it was your normal pizzeria. Santana ordered a personal veggie pizza with stuffed crust and Brooke and Haley ordered a large chicken alfredo pasta to split.

The food was delicious. Whoever deemed this to be "the best pizza place in town" was right. There was a white and red checkered floor, black tables and chairs, and the wallpaper was white, black, and red polka dots. There was a big jukebox in the middle of the restaurant, up against the wall. It had bright lights on each side, and a glass window with all the songs that were available on display. To the right of the jukebox was a small arcade room filled with a handful of teenagers. The teens seemed to be around Santana's age, but playing in an arcade seemed juvenile to her. Sure, she's never really been in one, but she didn't really have the desire to be either. Santana watched as two boys played air hockey and laughed as one sent the hockey puck flying off the table and into the back of someone dancing on some kind of dance platform.

"What are you laughing at?" Brooke asked Santana.

Santana pointed at the boys playing air hockey, not realizing what would happen next. Brooke and Haley looked at each other and at the same time, mouthed "air hockey." Next, they grabbed each other's hands and did a little dance in their seats that only those two could learn the moves to. Then, they grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her into the arcade.

"It's so on!" Haley shrieked.

"You bet! Santana you got winner." Brooke was putting coins into the slot and getting into a stance somewhat of a pro hockey player.

Santana was so confused by what was happening that she didn't have time to object before the table came to life and the girls were hitting the puck back and forth, laughing and taunting each other. Santana watched Haley score the majority of the points and do a little victory dance every time she made a score. Santana liked how her victory dance consisted of two fingers pointed into the air, a head bob, a spin around, and then a booty shake to finish it off. Then, when it was time to start the next round, Haley would lick her lips, press them tightly together, and then furrow her brow before trying to send the puck into the slot across the table from her.

Just before, Santana was thinking how childish it seems to play in an arcade. But, now, all she can seem to do is think about how much fun it would be to beat the obvious "air hockey queen," Haley. Santana knew that Haley would beat Brooke, with the score being six to one. Santana continued watching Haley do her victory dance each time, and when Haley would look her way, Santana gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

"Ok, Santana. Show me what you got." Haley winked at Santana then slammed the puck into the slot before Santana could even see where it was going.

Santana placed the puck back on the table and hit is as hard as she could. It bounced off of Haley's mallet and ricocheted into the slot below her. Santana watched as Haley did her victory dance and couldn't help but to smile. Santana placed the puck on the table again and hesitated before hitting it. This time, when it ricocheted, Santana slammed it back to Haley's side of the table. Haley and Santana hit it and back and forth for a few more seconds before Haley finally sunk it for the third time. Haley did her victory dance and Santana placed the puck on the table again.

When Haley finished her dance, she placed her hand on her mallet, she licked her lips and furrowed her brow. Santana was holding the puck under her mallet and she held Haley's eyes to her own longer than what was comfortable for both of them. While Haley was still staring into Santana's eyes, Santana slid the puck in a straight line, straight into the slot and scored her first point.

After that, it was pretty much over. Santana looked at Haley so intensely every time, that Haley couldn't hold her hands steady enough to even place the puck without dropping it. Although it seemed that Santana was challenging her, Haley couldn't find the strength to fight back. They finished the game with a score of seven to three.

"Looks like we might have a new air hockey queen," Brooke said looking at me with a proud smile.

"I just got lucky." Santana chuckled.

Haley didn't say anything. She just looked at Brooke and Santana and laughed at what they were saying in an agreeing way. She was still trying to figure out what had just happened and tried to figure out what kind of a hold Santana had over her.

Haley was in such deep thought, she hadn't even noticed that they were in the back of the cab. Santana was squished in the middle again and Haley's pulse started racing at the thought of touching Santana skin to skin.

"_What is going on with me? Why does Santana make my body go crazy? I don't understand. Am I scared of her? Am I jealous of her? Am I intimidated by her? I don't understand this at all. This is driving me crazy. I wish I knew what this feeling was. Maybe I'm still sick. I don't know how that would make me feel this way, but I'll just go with it. _

_Oh, there goes my stomach again and that jittery sensation. Yep, I'm definitely sick." _Haley thought to herself.

The cab came to a stop in front of Brooke's house and once again, the girls got out of the cab. They walked to the front door and as they were heading in, Haley started to say she had to go get some sleep for the early morning meeting, but Brooke stopped her and insisted she stayed with her instead of wasting her money and getting a hotel.

"Thanks Brooke." Haley was glad that Brooke offered, but was reluctant to accept, due to how she had started feeling again.

"No problem." Brooke grinned.

Haley was in the room next to Santana's and Santana could hear Haley singing as she got ready for bed. Santana pressed her ear to the wall to see if she could hear better. She heard Haley singing _When the Stars Go Blue_ and wondered if she really did have an affair with Chris Keller and missed him. No, what was Santana thinking? She knew Haley would never do anything like that and those gossip magazines always lied. Haley probably just really loved that song. It was her first hit, after all.

Santana continued to listen. As her bedroom door swung open, she turned away from the wall and seen Brooke standing there in her robe.

"Did you have fun today?" Brooke was waiting for an answer.

"Yes." Santana was hoping Brooke hadn't noticed Santana had her ear pinned to wall when she came in.

"Good. Tomorrow, I'll take you by your new school and show you where you'll be going. It'll be closed since it's Sunday, but at least you will know where it's at. Are you excited to start on Monday?"

"Sort of. I'm nervous though. I've never been to a school as nice as the one in the city." Santana winced at the thought of having to meet new people.

"You'll love it, I promise. Now, get some sleep so we can get everything done in the morning. Monday will be a big day!" With that, Brooke closed the bedroom door and crossed the hallway back to her own room to retire for the night.

Santana had been enjoying herself so much that she didn't give any thought to having to start school Monday. That meant she had to decide a lot of things before Monday. She had to decide what kind of student she would be for the teachers, what kind of teenager she would be to the students, and what kind of daughter she would be for Brooke.

Usually, Santana didn't give it that much though because she knew it would only be temporary. She barely went to school anyways when she did go, she definitely didn't make any real friends. She looked at the students as acquaintances. She didn't want to make an actual friend in fear of losing them as soon as she was pulled from one place and put into another too many miles away to keep in touch.

One time, Santana made a friend at a school she was enrolled to for about six months. When she was given back to the orphanage by her adoptive parents, she tried to keep in touch with her friend, but ended up having to choose to spend her extra money on food and clothes or stamps and envelopes. She chose food and clothes, of course. Although Santana could probably have afforded at least a handful of envelopes and stamps, she never knew if she would be in one place long enough to compose a letter and put it in the mail. She never even told the girl that she was going to quit writing. She just did. Santana wondered if the girl still wrote letters to her at the last address Santana gave her, wondering why Santana never responded anymore. Surely the girl had moved on though. That was a few years ago.

Santana changed into her pajamas which consisted of flannel bottoms and a black tank top. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and pulled her hair into a bun on top of her head. She slipped a pair of flip flops on and went to get some fresh air on the front porch and clear her head.

Santana watched the wind blow a few leaves around the dark yard that was dimly lit by lantern style streetlights. She thought about her journey to where she is now and couldn't stop the thoughts of her mother leaving her at the orphanage from rolling it all at once. First Santana clenched her fist, thinking about how a mother could do that to their child of only eight years old. Then, the pain started to swell in her heart and she tried not to let it affect her. She felt the lump form in her throat and her eyes started to sting as the tears began to form.

Santana took a deep breath and felt her chest grow tight. She knew she couldn't hold it in any longer and the stream of tears started to flow. Santana didn't realize that Haley was sitting on the porch swing, watching Santana break down alone, on the front steps of the porch.

Haley couldn't stand to see Santana cry. She felt so awkward watching her sit alone, crying for whatever reason she was crying. Haley got up off the swing and made her way to stand behind Santana. Santana was sobbing so hard that she didn't even notice Haley standing behind her. Haley kneeled behind Santana and put a hand on her shoulder, letting her know she wasn't alone anymore. Haley didn't know what to expect, but she was half expecting Santana to jump from being scared, or to be angry that Haley had imposed on such a personal moment.

Instead of Santana jumping or even becoming angry, she grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her in for a hug. Santana held onto Haley crying and choking at the same time. Santana tried to catch her breath, but having someone see her like this made her break down even more.

Haley held Santana in her arms, knowing not to let go until Santana wanted her to. Haley knew that Santana always had her guard up and seeing her like this was almost like seeing a whole different person. Haley couldn't help but to feel sorry for Santana. Haley didn't know Santana's story, but she knew any girl her age needed someone to lean on.

Haley hoped that Brooke wouldn't be mad at her for intervening and making this bond with Santana. But, Haley couldn't just sit and watch Santana look so helpless like that. And, besides, Haley didn't feel like a mother figure while holding Santana in her hands. She felt more like a companion or a friend.

"I'm sorry that you're seeing me like this." Santana sat up, and wiped her eyes dry.

Haley just looked down at her hands that were no longer around Santana. Haley couldn't believe that even though they were five years apart, and she barely knew Santana, she felt more close to Santana than she had felt to anyone in a long time. In that moment, Haley longed to put her arms back around Santana. Not because Santana was still upset and needed it, but because Haley liked the way it felt.

Santana pulled herself up off of the steps, and held out a hand to Haley to help her up. Haley took her hand and Santana pulled her up. They stood only a couple of inches from each other's face and looked into each other's eyes with such compassion that they both knew they wouldn't be able to ignore what they were feeling anymore.

Santana took Haley's face into her hands and kissed her. She didn't think of any consequences or even of how Haley would react. She just did it. And Haley didn't reject it. She let Santana's lips envelop hers and she liked it. She put her hand on Santana's back and pulled her closer to her, molding their bodies together. Haley couldn't think of what was actually happening; only what it felt like. She let Santana guide her tongue around Haley's mouth, and she nibbled at Santana's lips when she got the chance. Santana's hands had moved from Haley's face to her hair, and Santana was lightly clenching handfuls of hair and then letting go again.

For the few brief seconds it took to gasp some air, Haley's blood flow returned to her brain and she began to think clearly. "_What the hell am I doing? Kissing a sixteen year old? Oh my God. I am a teacher. This is like Brooke's daughter. I am twenty-one years old! I cannot be doing this!"_

Haley pulled from Santana's grip and she didn't even have time to explain anything before Santana could read what was happening by the look in Haley's eyes.

"I am so sorry, Haley." Santana said. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's ok Santana. I shouldn't have let it go on." Haley's voice was trembling. Now she knew why Santana had been making her feel that way all day. She wasn't sick; she was attracted to her and she was a _her._

Haley had never been attracted to the same sex before, and she definitely would not have kissed someone five years younger than her. But, Santana seemed so grown and so in control of herself. She seemed too broken and in need of love. Haley didn't understand why she wanted to be there for Santana, hold Santana, or even kiss Santana. All she knew is that when she did those three things, there was nowhere else in the whole world she would have rather been. But, she had to be stronger than that. There is no way this could go any further. There is no way these feelings could actually be valid.

"_Maybe this will all go away,"_ Haley thought. She looked at Santana who seemed to be gathering her thoughts as well and though Haley's heart felt heavy and limp, she turned away to walk inside.

"Wait. Haley, please." Santana stopped Haley.

"Yes?" Haley asked.

"Please don't let this make things awkward between us. I know you mean a lot to Brooke and I want you to be able to come around without me making you feel uncomfortable." It took every bit of breath Santana had left in her chest to say that. So, she inhaled deeply as she waited for Haley to respond.

Haley looked at Santana standing there, looking vulnerable and scared at the same time.

"Things won't be weird, I promise." Haley walked inside and shut the door behind her, leaving Santana on the dimly lit porch alone.

Santana inhaled and exhaled a few times before heading inside. She came outside to clear her head and ended up with more on her shoulders than she had before. She felt bad for initiating a kiss with someone like Haley. Haley is so innocent, sweet, and goodhearted. Although Santana was in the moment and just going off of how she felt in the moment, she knew she should have pulled back and just ignored it. Nothing could ever come of this and Santana was afraid she had messed up a friendship before it ever even began.

Santana crawled into her bed. As she tried to close her eyes, she heard something coming from Haley's room. Santana got up and put her ear to the wall.

"It's gotta be this one  
>You don't have to fake it<br>You know I can take it  
>What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored?<br>And everything that was taken can be restored?

Feel this  
>Can you feel this?<br>My heart beating out of my chest?

Feel this  
>Can you feel this?<br>Salvation under my breath

It's gotta be just right  
>The soul and the spirit<br>The chord and the lyric  
>What if I told you that innocence is yours?<br>And the beauty you have now is brighter than before? Before

Feel this  
>Can you feel this?<br>My heart beating out of my chest?

Feel this  
>Can you feel this?<br>Salvation under my breath?"

Haley's voice was beautiful. Santana closed her eyes and sank to the floor, taking in every word Haley sang.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Santana woke up with her face still pressed to the wall. She was slumped to the floor, with her back barely pressed against her dresser. She lifted her head and started working the kink out of her neck.

She stood up, stretched, and was in the middle of her shower when it hit her why she had been sleeping on the floor. Flashbacks of the night before filled her head as she tried to make sense of it all. She thought about the movie and how she couldn't quit staring at Haley for the entire time. She thought about the intense air hockey game at the arcade. She thought about the kiss. _The kiss_. The kiss with Haley, who happened to be a twenty-one year old woman with a kid and a family.

Santana quickly finished showering and got out of the shower. She dried off, brushed her teeth, and dressed. Santana couldn't decide if she wanted Haley to be downstairs or not, but she was sort of hoping she would be. She knew last night had been a mistake for Haley and she felt bad that she might have ruined what could have been a great friendship.

Although they had just met, Santana felt that she had known Haley forever. She had listened to Haley's music so intently that it made herfeel like she knew things about Haley that Haley would never say about herself in normal conversation. Sure, she was attracted to Haley. Haley was beautiful and had a great personality to match. But, Santana knew that Haley had no interest in a young girl such as her. Santana tried to think of a reason Haley would let her kiss her like that and then return it.

"_Maybe she felt bad that I was so upset and didn't want to upset me more by rejecting me. Maybe she was trying to comfort me and just didn't know how. Or, maybe she was curious what it was like to kiss a girl. I don't know. Whatever the reason, I know it was a mistake."_

Santana held her breath as she walked into the kitchen, but let out a sigh of relief when she saw the kitchen was empty. She poured a glass of orange juice and grabbed a granola bar from a cabinet beside the fridge. She sat at the table forcing the granola bar and orange juice down since she didn't have much of an appetite.

"I can cook something if you'd like." Brooke was standing behind the counter, sifting through her purse for no telling what.

Santana got up to go to the trash can, but stopped when she caught sight of what Brooke was wearing. Brooke was fully dressed and looked like she should be finished with her day rather than starting it. She was wearing a haltered, mini, red dress, with a black belt, and some high heeled black pumps. Her hair was twisted up in a messy bun with a few strands of hair falling down her face and neck. She had only one earring in, which was dangling to her shoulder blade. Her black mascara was smudged under her eye and she had faded lipstick on her lips.

"I'm full," Santana said while throwing her granola bar wrapper into the trash can and setting her glass in the sink. Santana then leaned on the counter watching, while Brooke continued looking for something in her purse.

"Are you missing something?" Santana asked.

"No. Just looking for my car keys. Are you about ready to go see your new school?" Brooke looked at Santana and smiled, showing she also had lipstick on her front teeth.

Santana couldn't stop the laughter from spilling out. She grabbed the edge of the counter to steady herself as she bent over from laughing so hard.

"What is so funny?" Brooke demanded.

"You can't be serious, Brooke. Have you seen a mirror since you've snuck into the house this morning?" Santana pointed at all the things proving Brooke had been out all night.

Brooke grabbed her purse from the table and stormed upstairs, not even explaining herself to Santana at all. Santana smiled as she thought about Brooke being out with someone all night. Then she thought about whom it could be and if they were someone special to Brooke or just a one night stand. Santana tried to picture Brooke's type and hoped that it wasn't anything like her past foster mom's type.

"What's wrong with Brooke?" Haley was standing in the kitchen looking at Santana.

Santana was surprised that she was still there. She figured Haley had left already. Since she wasn't expecting to see Haley anymore that morning, she didn't know how she should act towards her. For a split second, a million things rushed through Santana's mind. She thought about immediately apologizing for her actions the night before. She thought about begging Haley to forgive her for her foolishness. She thought about asking Haley if she was alright and if she could ever be her friend after that. She thought about kissing her again.

Santana quickly shook the last thought from her mind, and answered with a simple "I'm not sure." She turned from the kitchen and went to her room to finish getting ready.

Haley could see in Santana's eyes that she was thinking about the night before. She knew Santana was struggling with it as much as she was. Haley knew Santana had apologized for the kiss, but she kissed her back just as much as Santana started the kiss. Haley stood there for a minute, thinking that maybe she ought to have asked Santana how she was doing this morning, considering the night before. But, she decided against bringing it up again. What happened had happened and there was no going back to change anything. Haley knew Santana would forgive herself and move on. She just hoped Santana would forgive her too.

Haley collected her things in the room she stayed in and walked across the hall to Brooke's bedroom. She gave a knock on her door before heading in to say goodbye. Brooke was in the shower and Haley didn't have time to wait for her to get out.

"Brooke, I'm already going to be a couple of minutes late." Haley hated to be tardy to anything, but especially a meeting of this importance.

"Just hand me that towel real quick," Brooke said hanging her body halfway from behind the shower curtain.

Haley grabbed the towel from the towel rack on the wall and handed it to Brooke. Brooke quickly dried her upper body enough to give Haley a quick hug from the shower.

"I'm going to miss you Haley James." Brooke said as she hugged Haley tight.

"I'm going to miss you too, Brooke." Haley pulled back and smiled as she headed towards the door.

"Call me when you make it back to Tree Hill!" Brooke stuck her head back in the shower.

Haley closed the bathroom door behind her and headed for the front door. She thought about popping her head into Santana's room to say goodbye, but she felt it would be awkward after all that had happened. So, she gathered the rest of her things in her arms and walked out to her car parked in front of the house. She drove to her meeting with nothing on her mine except Santana.

"Well, this is it." Brooke slowed the car to a stop, and parked in front of a huge building that read "Eleanor Roosevelt High School."

Fear suddenly struck Santana when she noticed the size of this school. It was huge. It was bigger than any school she had ever been to. The building had grey and brown bricks, was at least ten stories high and had four sets of double doors on each side. A tourist visiting the city wouldn't even notice this was a school.

Brooke smiled as she watched Santana admire the school. "It's big, huh?" Brooke has never seen a school so large either. Being from small-town Tree Hill, she went to a small school where although you may not know everyone, their face was familiar.

"Huge," said Santana. She couldn't quit staring. She wished she could go to a small school, but being in New York City, she knew the only "small" schools available are private schools and she couldn't ask Brooke to foot the bill of a private school. Santana didn't even know if she would enjoy going to a private school. She heard all kinds of bad things about them before, from kids who had transferred from private schools to public schools.

Santana couldn't picture herself fitting in at a school of this magnitude. It was so large Santana was sure it would be filled with a lot of students. And the more students there were, the more cliques there were. And although Santana could practically get along with anyone, she could never find a group of kids that accepted her solely as she was. She was either picked on for not having stylish clothes or shoes or picked on for actually being interested in the things the teachers had to say. Eventually, she gave up on trying at the schools she was sent to. Half of the time, she barely even went to school. She wondered how she even managed to be put in the right grade for her age.

"I know it's a big school, Santana. But, you'll be fine here. I'll make sure of it. Besides, it wasn't that long ago that I was in high school. So, if you ever need to talk about anything or even if you need help with anything, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Brooke," Santana said. She felt good knowing that Brooke would be there for her if she needed anything. But, it still scared her to death to have to face this school alone the next morning.

Brooke put the car in gear and started down the street. Santana watched the school in the rearview mirror. She sorted her thoughts on the way home, trying to forget about what happened with Haley the night before. She would be starting school in less than twenty-four hours and she wanted to at least have a clear head before then.

Santana woke up to a huge breakfast being prepared by Brooke. There were pancakes topped with strawberries and whipped cream. There were biscuits covered in a drizzle of honey and strips of bacon laid beside them. A pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice sat in the middle next to a vase filled with fresh flowers. She felt like she was a guest in a five star hotel.

She ate one of everything and went back for a second helping of the honey biscuits and bacon. She finished her glass of orange juice, thanked Brooke for the breakfast, and headed back upstairs to get ready for her first day at school.

Santana was glad she woke up before her alarm clock went off because it gave her extra time to find something to wear. She had to have tried on every piece of clothing that hung in her huge closet before she decided on something. She decided on a pair of dark washed jeans that hugged her legs just right. She picked a plain, long-sleeved, dark blue shirt. Over the dark blue shirt, she had a light brown leather jacket that would block the wind, but not make her sweat in the sun. On her feet were leather boots that rose to her mid calf and matched the color of the leather jacket. Her hair was pulled into a braid to one side of her head, but was loose enough that the short, layered strands on the other side hung to her shoulder. She had on light make-up but enough to make her look polished and awake. Santana looked herself over in the mirror before spraying a bit of perfume on her neck. Then, she grabbed her bag from the bed that was filled with notebooks and pens and hurried back downstairs.

"I'm ready." Santana was waiting for Brooke to turn around and either approve or disapprove what she was wearing on her first day.

Brooke turned around at the sound of Santana's voice and looked over her choice of clothes for her first day of school. Brooke was impressed. Santana had pulled together an outfit that was fashionable, yet every parent would be proud to have their child wear because it revealed absolutely nothing. Although it wasn't a short skirt or a low-cut shirt, Brooke knew she would capture all the boys' attention. "_She could wear a trash bag and look hot,"_ Brooke thought.

"I'm impressed," Brooke said, smiling.

"Even though I'm not wearing anything from Clothes over Bros?" Santana asked.

"Well you don't want to knock them all dead, do you? Your teachers wouldn't even be able to concentrate if you wearing something as hot as my clothes!" Brooke laughed.

Santana laughed, but on the inside her stomach fluttered. She felt jittery all of a sudden and tried to ward off what was coming. But, she couldn't act quickly enough and made a beeline straight to the garbage can. She hurled into the can violently as Brooke panicked, wondering what she should do.

"Get a wet washcloth," Santana wailed.

Brooke ran to the bathroom, wet a washcloth, and hurried back to Santana who seemed to not be throwing up her organs anymore. Santana took the washcloth and wiped her face. She stood up and steadied herself by holding the wall.

"Are you alright? Do you need to stay home?" Brooke sounded worried.

"No, it's just my nerves. I'll be fine." Santana was thankful she didn't ruin her clothes because she did not feel like digging through her closet for something else to wear.

Brooke helped Santana powder her face and gave her some Pepto Bismol to help with the nausea. Then, she offered Santana her hand as if she needed help walking to the car. Santana accepted her hand, knowing Brooke was only trying to help. They got into the car and, once again, drove the same route to the school that seemed to scare her.

There were people standing everywhere. Some were standing against the building and some were on the steps that led up the multiple double doors around the school. Some, who Santana assumed were younger, were running around with a football in their hands. She stood, for only a second, observing the building again and then took a deep breath as she walked up the steps and put her hands on the ice cold handle to the door.

She pulled the double doors open and squeezed through the group of guys standing in a group on the other side. She made her way to the office and handed the papers Brooke gave her to the lady behind the desk. The lady smiled at her as she stamped and signed the papers. Then, she grabbed a piece of paper that just printed and handed it to Santana.

"This is your class schedule. The number beside each class name is the floor that it's on. Since you're a senior, most of your classes will be on floors nine and ten. The letter indicates which room your class is held. They aren't that hard to find, but if you get lost, just ask someone for help and they will be able to point you in the right direction. Good luck on your first day and welcome to Eleanor Roosevelt High School."

Santana missed the whole second half of what the lady said. She was sure she heard the lady say she was a senior. But, she wasn't. She was in the eleventh grade, a junior. Every school she went to always tried to put her in a year below what she was supposed to be in because of her age. But, her birthday was in April so she was always younger than everyone else in her class. She was used to being put into the wrong class, but she was never put into a year ahead before.

"Excuse me," Santana waited for the lady to look up. "I thought you said senior. But, I'm a junior. So, are my classes still on the ninth and tenth floors?"

"Junior? I'm sorry. I must have made a mistake. Let me check." It sounded like the lady was typing a million words a minute while she searched her computer for Santana's file. "No, it says senior. It's not a mistake. Let me make a quick call."

The lady talked on the phone for a few minutes and Santana wondered why she had to go through this at every school. She waited for the lady to get off the phone and tell her she was meant to be a sophomore and then Santana would have to tell her that she was still wrong, and then the lady would have to type and get back on the phone some more until they figured out Santana was supposed to be a junior.

"Santana Lopez, right?" The lady asked.

"Yes," Santana wished she could just talk to whoever was on the phone right now and get this over with.

The lady hung up the phone and handed Santana a piece of paper with a number on it. Santana took the piece of paper and stared at the number and knew she wasn't supposed to be in a grade that high. They don't even have grades that are three digits long.

"That, Ms. Santana Lopez, is the score on your entry test. You made a high enough score that they are placing you into the twelfth grade. Supposedly, you made a score of someone that could possibly already graduate, but since we can't graduate someone that hasn't studied at our facility, this is the best we could do." The lady looked at Santana, who was still staring at the piece of paper.

"Ok. Thanks for straightening that out." Santana was still trying to figure out how that happened. Everything was last minute with the adoption and Brooke and this school that she didn't even have time to study for this entry test. She barely remembered taking it. She just knew Laurie, from the orphanage, took her to take it the day before Brooke came to pick her up.

Santana walked back into the halls realizing this would be her last year of high school ever. She thought about how she hadn't really gotten to experience the whole high school thing because of moving from school to school. Now, here she was about to go through her last year of high school. Santana couldn't help but to feel a wave of happiness and excitement. Just as she looked at the first class on her schedule, the bell rang and she realized if she didn't hurry, she would be late for her first class.

She walked into her English Literature class and searched for a seat. It seemed that the classroom had filled fast and there weren't many seats left. Afraid of taking someone else's seat, she took a seat in the very back of the classroom. She watched everyone gather and talk about their weekend or the basketball game on Friday night.

In this small group of people of about thirty teenagers, she could already pick out most of the cliques. In the front, there were a group of five boys discussing some math problem they would most likely have to solve in the mathletes' tournament. Behind them were a couple of girls obsessing over a Hollywood gossip magazine that probably held stories about their favorite musicians and celebrities. To the left of the girls were the computer nerds setting up their gaming laptops and navigating to World of Warcraft. Behind the nerds were the girls dressed in Chanel and Gucci, staring at the jocks behind them through mirrors until they catch sight of themselves and can't pull away. Beside the jocks, the emo kids and a few loners took up the rest of the classroom. And then there was Santana. She was sitting closest to the jocks with an empty row of desks between them. She watched the different groups, not being able to see herself in any of them.

"Ok, class. It seems we have a new student." The teacher stood in front of the class waiting for the students to take their seats.

Santana froze when she heard those words. "_Why did they always have to announce when there was a new student? You think they would distinguish someone they've never seen before as a new student"_ she thought.

"Is Santana Lopez here?" The teacher was scanning the crowd for an unfamiliar face.

She raised her hand reluctantly. The thought of bolting out the door crossed her mind, but quickly faded when she thought of Brooke and how much she wanted her to do well in school.

"Hi, Santana. I'm Mr. Johnson. I'll be your teacher for the remainder of the year. Why don't you stand up and tell us about yourself?"

She felt her knees weaken, but managed to gather herself long enough to stand up and lean against the desk. "My name is Santana. I'm new to New York City. I've never been to a school this big, but it's nice," she mustered to say. Her face was burning and she hoped it hadn't turned red.

She didn't have anything else to say. She didn't want to tell them about her moving from school to school or how she was recently adopted. She didn't want them to know she had spent less than forty percent of her lifetime in a school. She didn't want to tell them anything personal about herself. She didn't know if anyone in this room deserved to know those details about her yet.

"Ok, class. Be nice to Santana and show her around when you get a chance." With that, the teacher began his lecture on the many works of William Shakespeare, which Santana tuned out because all she could concentrate on was the loudness of her heartbeat.

She tried to pay attention in case the teacher decided to humiliate her again and ask her a question about something he probably just got out of his mouth. She took out a notepad and pen and began doodling hoping the teacher would think she was taking notes.

"Nice work," the guy sitting next to her whispered as he leaned over and stared at the notepad on her desk.

Santana slapped it shut and mouthed "what the hell?" to him. He laughed and she rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and tried to pay attention. But, it wasn't but a few seconds later when she felt something poking her in her side.

She looked down and saw a tower of markers that had been stacked together reaching out from the guy's desk that had just whispered to her. He was poking her with the markers and when she looked at him, he drew a heart with his finger in midair and batted his eyelashes. Santana grabbed the tower of markers and yanked causing them all to fall to the floor, making an unnoticeable racket.

"Is there a problem Sam?" The teacher looked at the boy sitting across from Santana.

"No, sir," Sam exclaimed as he picked up his markers from the floor.

The bell rang before the teacher could get back to his lecture and he reminded the class about homework before everyone could get out the door. Santana stuffed her notepad into her bag and looked at her schedule for her next class's location.

"Trigonometry huh? I know where it's at if you want me to walk you there." Sam was staring over Santana's shoulder at her schedule.

"No, thanks." Santana said curtly.

"Why not? Is it because I poked you with markers?" Sam asked.

"Yes. And who the hell has markers in high school anyways?" Santana asked mockingly.

Sam laughed. "Seriously, let me walk you. It's in a weird spot anyways. It's practically off the map."

Santana agreed to let him walk her to Trigonometry since they were wasting time discussing it and she didn't want to be late or get lost.

Sam took her schedule and laughed as he handed it back to her. She was going to ask what was so funny, but she didn't want to waste anymore time before making it to her next class.

Sam led her down a flight of stairs and then opened the door that led to the hallway. He held his arm out, pointing to the door directly across from the door they just exited.

"Here is your class." He smiled.

"I thought it was "practically off the map." She rolled her eyes.

"It is if you go the other way. I took you the short way."

"I'm sure you did." She walked into the classroom finding it fuller than the class she just left. She only saw two desks empty at the back of the class and decided to take the one closer to the wall. She sat down and got out her notepad, turning it to the sketch she had been drawing before. She hadn't even noticed what she was drawing, but now she felt sick remembering Sam whispering "nice" in her ear.

"_No wonder he wanted to walk me to class. I was drawing half naked women on my notepad," _Santana thought. There, on the page, was a picture of her and Haley kissing with unbuttoned shirts and their bras showing. Santana ripped the page from the notebook, crumbled it, and placed it in her bag.

"Excuse me, this seat's taken," Santana heard from behind her. She turned around to see who was demanding the seat she had taken.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana exclaimed. Sam was standing there, smiling at her once again. Although he annoyed her beyond belief, it was nice to see a semi familiar face in this classroom.

"Dead serious," Sam said. "I'm also in all your other classes, too. Except for gym. I have basketball practice then." He flashed his pearly whites at her again.

"Great," Santana said sarcastically. She couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or pleased that she would have someone she was already acquainted with in all of her classes.

She was still lost in thought when the teacher entered and caught Santana's attention. She hoped this teacher wouldn't make her introduce herself to the class like the last one had.

Instead, the teacher grabbed a marker, without saying a word, and wrote some page numbers on the board. She sat back down and the students started to take out their books and began working problems, in silence. Santana was confused at how this teacher's presence alone made the students quiet down and began working right away. The teacher couldn't possibly intimidate the class. She was small in frame, with dark red hair. Her skin was the color of porcelain and her face was peaceful and soft. She had big brown eyes and her lips stayed in the shape of a smile. She seemed shy, but stern.

Santana took the big book from underneath her desk and turned it to the assigned pages. She began working the math problems and finished before she could realize that almost forty minutes had passed. Santana looked around at the classroom and spotted some students still working but the ones that were finished didn't dare talk or make a noise.

Santana was thankful for the peace and quiet and looked to see if Sam was actually being quiet. And, he was. He had finished his work and was sitting with his hands folded on the desk, staring straight ahead. He had blonde, shaggy hair and a chiseled face. His jaw line was strong and angular, and his lips were full and pouty. His eyes were green and looked as they were full of stories to tell. Santana couldn't help but to feel bad about being mean to him earlier. He seemed to be very friendly and obviously he wanted to give her a chance. She decided she would be nice to him, but without getting too close because she didn't want to leave another friend behind. And since this would be her last year of high school now, who knows what her future entails.

The bell rang and Sam looked at her as if asking if she was going to walk with him to the next class. She got up and smiled at him for the first time. Sam smiled back and led her to the next class.

History class was the same as the two before. It was filled with so much work that nobody had the chance to talk and finally the bell rung. It was lunch period and Sam offered to show her the cafeteria. He also explained that they were allowed to leave school for lunch, but he rarely did.

In the cafeteria, they served a few different things. Santana went for the salad and a grape juice while Sam had the fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and a soda. They sat at a table built for a much larger group than just the two of them were and Santana wondered why Sam would pick such a huge table.

Santana was eating her salad when they were joined by a small group of people that were obviously Sam's friends. There were three guys and two girls. One of the girls kissed Sam's cheek and asked if he got her text last night. Santana smiled nervously at her, worried she may think the girl thought she was interested in Sam. The girl didn't seem bothered by Santana though, and took a seat next to Sam. Two of the guys sat next to the girl and one sat beside Santana. Sam introduced the girl as Mia and the three guys as Jason, Eric, and John.

Santana sat and listened to their conversation about basketball and the opposing teams. She wondered where the other girl that was with Mia earlier went. Santana only caught a glimpse of her, but slightly recognized her from one of her classes. She looked around the cafeteria in search of her, with nothing better to, but found nothing.

"So, how do you like this school so far?" asked Mia.

"It's… a school. But, a nice school," Santana said.

Mia laughed and then joined in on the conversation with the guys. Santana sat there listening to them talk about people she didn't know. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and everyone except Sam and Mia scurried away. Mia said something to Sam and kissed him again before walking away.

"Ready for Chemistry?" asked Sam. "It's the last class before gym and then we can go home."

"Like I have a choice," Santana said jokingly.

They walked to class and took the back row seats as usual. She took out her notepad and pen and took notes while daydreaming off and on.

When it was time for gym class, Sam walked Santana to the coach's office and explained that Santana was new. The coach gave Santana gym shorts and a shirt to put on and told her to "suit up." She did and then Sam left her at the doors leading to the gym telling her he'd see her in the morning for World Literature.

She pushed open the double doors to the gym and went in. There, in a circle, stood a group of girls. They looked as if they were discussing something important when they noticed Santana walk in and immediately broke up and went their separate ways.

The coach came in and she vaguely explained the rules of volleyball. She appointed two team captains and told them to pick their teams. One captain was a girl by the name of Naomi. She was very athletic and dark skinned. She had wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. She joked about having such a pathetic pool of people to choose from. Santana hoped she didn't get picked by her.

The other captain was nowhere in sight. Santana just knew her name was Brittany. She was obviously missing because as Naomi began to choose her team, she looked around for Brittany, waiting for her to choose hers.

"She's probably somewhere drowning in a fountain." Naomi smirked.

"No, I was calling to check on Lord Tubbington," Brittany explained.

Santana looked at the girl walking in through the double doors. Another familiar face! It was the girl from the sidewalk that day she went shopping with Brooke. It was the girl that helped her up when she tumbled over all the packages she was carrying.

Naomi rolled her eyes and waited for Brittany to pick her first teammate. Brittany's eyes scanned the crowd and stopped as soon as they met Santana's.

"I don't know your name, but I want you on my team." Brittany was pointing at Santana.

"Santana. That's my name." She walked over to join Brittany's side.

Naomi and Brittany began taking turns picking girls for their team until nobody was left standing alone. Santana had never played volleyball before, but she figured it couldn't be too hard.

Naomi was the first to serve and sent the ball sailing straight for Santana. Santana hit the ball the best she could, but only sent it flying into the net. Naomi laughed and took the ball to serve again. She sent the ball straight to Santana again. Santana tried hitting the ball in the right spot, but sent it straight up in the air instead. Santana rolled her eyes and threw the ball to Naomi so she could serve again.

Once again, Naomi sent the ball towards Santana, but this time Santana's hands connected with the ball just right because the ball zoomed so fast over the net and back to Naomi, she was still turned around, laughing and expecting Santana to fail again. The ball smacked Naomi on the back of the head. Santana couldn't help but laugh and neither could the rest of the gym.

"Watch what you're doing!" Naomi screamed at Santana.

Santana didn't even give Naomi the satisfaction that she'd heard her. Instead, she laughed with the other girls who were now surrounding her and congratulating her on "almost knocking Naomi out." Naomi left to see the nurse and the girls finished their game of volleyball.

The bell rang and Santana was changing back into her normal clothes when she felt someone come up behind her. Being that she just served Naomi some of her own medicine, Santana guarded herself for an angry Naomi approaching her. Instead, when she turned around, there stood Brittany. Brittany was facing away from her with her hands over her eyes and she could only guess Brittany was waiting for her to finish dressing.

"I'm done," Santana said wondering if Brittany would turn around now.

Brittany put down her hands and turned around. She was dressed in a red cheerleading uniform with white tennis shoes. She looked at Santana and started to speak, but stopped.

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime. Maybe I could show you some fun things to do around here."

"Sure. I'd love to. Here, let me give you my number." Santana took her notepad from her bag and a pen and wrote her number on a corner of a page. She ripped the number from her notepad and handed it to Brittany.

Brittany didn't say anything else. She just smiled at Santana and walked out of the locker room. She thought about how peculiar Brittany seemed, but she could tell that she was also a good person. She seemed genuine and honest. And, Santana has only seen the girl for a brief time, twice.

Santana placed the notepad and pen back into her back and headed out to the car where Brooke was waiting to pick her up.

"So, how was your first day?" Brooke seemed excited to hear about it.

"It actually wasn't that bad." Santana smiled and continued to tell Brooke about her day on the way home. Somehow, she knew that things would be alright in her new life with Brooke. She knew Brooke was her family now and Santana would do everything she could to keep it that way.


End file.
